The present invention relates to the field of sports training devices, and, in particular, to the field of devices for training football players in the art of blocking.
Many devices have been created for training football players in the art of playing the game. Such devices are usually designed to train the player in a specific facet of the game. For example, there are devices which help a player to improve his skills in tackling, passing, kicking, and blocking.
One example of a device for training players in the art of blocking is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,089. The patent describes a device for training football linemen, and has a movable member mounted on the frame, the resistance to movement of the member being adjustable. The device can thereby simulate various conditions of play.
Another device for teaching the art of football blocking is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,315. This device comprises a frame having an adjustably weighted member which is adapted to be lifted by contact with the user's shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,324 also shows a device for training football players to block their opponents. The device has a movable member which is pushed by the user, and which automatically thrusts back towards the user, simulating the action of an opposing player. Another device for training football players in blocking techniques is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,060. The latter patent uses a hydraulic cylinder to absorb the shock from the forward advance of the user, and also responds to the user's advance by thrusting back towards the user.
Many of the football training devices of the prior art comprise sleds which are designed to move along horizontal tracks. Examples of such sleds are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,265, 3,827,690, and 3,062,547.
It has been found that the most effective way to block an opposing player is to exert a force on the opponent which tends to lift the opponent from the ground. The player first advances towards the opponent while moving horizontally, and, upon making contact with the opponent, shifts his weight so that his momentum is directed vertically. The horizontal momentum generated while running is therefore converted into a vertically-directed force which tends to lift the opposing player. The player doing the blocking must smoothly pivot his body, from the hips, to accomplish this change of direction of force. The lifting motion described above is found to be the most efficient use of the player's weight so as to render the opposing player momentarily unable to help his teammates.
While there are many devices, in the prior art, which teach the art of blocking, none of these devices promotes the mastery of the motions described above. Most of the blocking devices merely train a player to charge towards an object, and provide some resistance to the force exerted by the charging player. The present invention provides a device which specifically develops the ability of the player to control his momentum so as to lift the opposing player, and to disable that player momentarily. The invention can also be used simply as an exercise device, even by persons who are not trying to improve their football skills.